Talk:Costume Brawl (2008)
not too good with wikicode, but i can confirm that a mesmer in the costume brawl area has the following skills (in this order):overload,wastrel's worry,cry of frustration,power spike,energy burn,ether feast,lyssa's aura and empathy. hope this helps ;) 20:03, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Looks like ANet taking full advantage of some skill functionality updates for this year's costume brawl. :] (T/ ) 20:22, 24 October 2008 (UTC) yeah from personal experience i have found that most of the build were some of the most popular(excluding the smiter)builds for pvp =P 20:32, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :also, i have found that mesmers get the enorcelling staff weapon,warriors get a shield of the lion,and i think assassins get bronze daggers with the stygian daggers skin.....that one im not too sure about, but the staff and the shield i have definately seen and gotten. 20:35, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::adding to list =P rangers get a sturdy bow, paragons get a suntouched spear and a heraldic shield,monks get a smiting staff,thats all i can find atm :::Ritualists so pwn in here, they've got good self survival, damage, and support spells for the party. But I really didn't want a smiting monk, you know, they're not really made for that, if only they added PvE Smiter's Boon or Divine Boon... - talkpage 20:45, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::::i agree, but i see the reasoning behind not adding a healing/prot monk as this would greatly hinder the enemy team if they didnt have a monk =P 20:49, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Wooo time to go be Morghan!-- îğá†ħŕášħ 21:20, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Gamer Points I believe the Gamer Points rewards have been changed, compared to last year. Not sure, but I think it starts with 10 for the first win, and increases with 1 for every consecutive win. Could anyone confirm and edit this in the article? (EC)I'm definitely getting more than seven per fight, and not the same number per fight. I went from 1989 -> 2000 -> 2012. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 21:59, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :And after two more wins, I'm at 2039, which would be 2012 -> 2025 -> 2039, so I think it is 10 + 1 for each previous win. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 22:03, 24 October 2008 (UTC) PvP skills? Signet of Judgment functions as a PvE skill in PvP during the Costume Brawl (No half range). Is this the same with other skill like SoJ?Thomahawk 10:56, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Weapon of Warding on the ritualists bar is in PvE mode (5 second recharge.) But Ancestors Rage is PvP style. I don't know if they were making all the skills PvE and it's just an oversight or something else. 11:24, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::I noticed Paragons use "Never surrender! (PvP)". I suppose it's random Thomahawk 13:26, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::Dervs use the PvP version of Chilling Victory. 20:03, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Thing to note You can't take on the other team by yourself--Relyk 11:46, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Not unless you're an Assassin, and the other group contains at least four people in it. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 14:44, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Crit Rates I wonder if crit rates are still being affected by difference in level for sub-level 20's :P If so, talk about yummy food for sins/rangers Balth Faction I am getting Balth faction while playing,a s well. 100 points, isn't it? 21:14, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Same as with all PvP, you should get balth faction per kills. (T/ ) 21:20, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::From my observation, it's 20 faction per point (be it by morale or kill) plus an additional 5 faction/point scored for the winning team at the end of the game. - ' Ad Victoriam' 23:57, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::Same as Hero Battles, then. Which makes sense, since it's the same style of battle. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 01:16, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Improved Bars I like the improvements they've made to this years skill bars, especially in terms of the mesmer bar..Dropping complicate, and E-surge for LA and wastrel's worry, along with overload, power spike and empathy combine for a pretty good bar..only skill I miss from last year's bar over this one is shatter enchantment.Mesmerizer101 00:31, 27 October 2008 (UTC)Mesmerizer101 :Although Necromancers did get Rip Enchantment, which is quite helpful, especially after it's last buff. Mesmers do very nicely now as a "toolbox" of sorts, and I really like seeing Lyssa's Aura on the bar. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:41, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Dishonor... So I've known about the dishonor system, I think it's great. But I think it's a bit... broken, with Costume Brawl. Me and a few buddies synched up for Costume Brawl (dishonorable in some eyes, I know, but it's not against the rules.), and three of us got on a good team. The problem was, only one person on the team, kept reporting us at the beginning of every match for Leeching. After we beat three matches and lost the fourth, we had actually earned a 1 minute dishonor hex for the one guy reporting us for leeching. Kinda broken. (Random side note, every time they said "naab, reporting." o_O) Skippster 04:31, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :People that synch are pathetic. --Alf's Hitman 04:40, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::Eh, it depends. People who are good at the game syncing so they can jumpstart their TA streak before actually getting there are pathetic. People whose only chance to get a few glad points is with a sync... I'll forgive them. 04:47, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :::The report system in general is a failure because too many people abuse it and ANet can't be arsed to verify the truth of every report. It's nice when it works, sure, but it's still far too easy to abuse. And it makes me sad when people report for such trivial things these days. GW is rated T for Teen; if you can't handle some typical teenage trash talk, then maybe this game is too mature for you. (I'm not speaking to you, just players in general) (T/ ) 05:23, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I just wish they'd actually for once, be arsed to do something. I mean, great concept, kind of a let down on the follow through. Geez, I'd go do volunteer work for them if it helped with some of these problems... And it's Costume Brawl, it's just supposed to be fun. At least I don't synch in for RA. Skippster 00:30, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::::You missed the part where it says "Players who report a team member for leeching without a third of their team also reporting that player will also receive 2 dishonor points." Syncing isn't really a reportable offense, just people being lame (only if they're doing it TA style :-x ). But the point is, the player that kept falsely reporting got his dishonorable too (and possible more problems because he/she abused the feature). --D1m 09:42, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Capturing Shrines It could be a misinterpretation from my behalf. But what i can see, capping a shrine with two persons doesn't double the degeneration and regeneration; it displays double the pips, but does not double the speed in wich the bars fill up or drain. Capping 2 shrines simultaniously with 2 persons is i.m.o. faster than capping two shrine together (one after the other) Alleycat! 14:04, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :I dunno, it always seems to me like it actually caps faster with more pips. Not to mention, it's a plain good idea to send multiple people to cap a shrine; all to often, one person will try to cap solo, and he'll run into two foes and get steamrolled. No cap, plus a free point to the other team. Anything more then a 2-3 split at the start is pushing it, IMO. Even if you could possibly cap more shrines if you don't run into opponents. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:39, 28 October 2008 (UTC)